


Little Ficlets

by amber_armedheart



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_armedheart/pseuds/amber_armedheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small ficlets I've been writing these past days about how Eggsy would react when Harry gets back in his life - because that's what going to happen in canon, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then

**Author's Note:**

> This one's from Eggsy's pov, set sometime before the whole V-day thing.

Your love comes swiftly, silently, unlike passion who loves to make noise as it appears; this love has no need for loudness. It thrives in glances and unexchanged words. It blooms in the quiet, its roots growing deep in the background, unknown to the rest of the world, until it is too late to deny its presence. And then, you begin to wonder:  _When did this love start? Where did it come from? Was it there the whole time?_

And even when those questions cloud your mind, you are aware they are not nearly as important as the one you love, because now that you are aware you love him, you realize you can't take him out of your head. Every night your thoughts drift towards him as ships to the shore, and every dream involves his face in the clouds and every nightmare ends with you losing him. Probably that's why one night, as you hear him talk about grief and loneliness, your eyes fall on his lips and the next thing you know they are against yours, leaving you breathless. Ignoring what everyone says about your brain stopping, instead you can think clearly: this is what you both were supposed to be right from the beginning, this is what you were destined to experience from the moment his eyes were set on yours.

Because now that his body presses yours against the wall and his lips try to share the bitterness of his angry words, you know there is no other taste you'd rather drink. There is no sweetness or hesitance, no charade or pretension, nor a promise of a dream-like tomorrow, and that's fine with you. You prefer his honest depiction of the future than the careless dreams of something that could never be.

Instinct could be blamed by the way his hands slide up your sides under your shirt and his teeth gently tug at your lower lip, but you won't make a mistake by bringing it up. Because you recognize this controlled hostility, knowing exactly what hides underneath it all. So you don't judge him when he presses harder against you, nor when his lips go stray and wander from your jaw to your neck; after all, you receive the same consideration when you can't hold back a moan and your hips involuntarily seek his own. You know it by the way heath pools down both your bodies and as his hands finally take off your horrendous shirt, you know he can feel the beats of your heart underneath his fingertips. But he doesn't mind, if the soft smile on his face is anything to go by, and in that moment you can't be more grateful for having him love you back.


	2. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there's no one around, every fear runs free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Eggsy's POV... again. I don't know why I am having so many feelings towards these two, but I won't complain :P Hope you like it and you can find me in tumblr @icesergeant if you want to know the mind behind the madness.

A kiss that has you shivering, covered in cold sweat as you cling to him. You are frightened to close your eyes, should this be another feverish dream that leaves you cold and alone by morning light. But he kisses them close, gently enough not to hurt you and calls up your name to incite you to open them once again. And when you do, even with fear seeping in your soul, he is right there with his blue eyes staring back at you even more lovingly than before. Because even if you didn't notice it back then, it was love what kept his eyes glued to yours, what kept him noticing every move you made even before you knew what you felt for him was love.

And you know it then: he loved you first. That mere knowledge is enough to chill you to the bone as your mind lazily wonders:  _how long had he loved you before you started loving him back?_

Regret is what hits you harder when your memories provide the image of his seemingly lifeless body hitting the ground. How cold were your nights without him and how empty were your days... Yet, right now, his hands cup your face and his lips murmur words only your heart can understand. It is inevitable when warm fat tears start running down your cheeks, because he is here and what seemed impossible is now real and you don't know if it is safe to allow the warmth to spread through your body once again. What if he is taken away from you once again? Would your body survive without his warmth? Would your brain go numb again?

His thumbs erasing your tears pull you away from drowning in your gruesome thoughts, he says he loves you and loving you is what made him hold on to life. And when his lips touch yours again, you wonder if the god you despised so much for taking him away actually took pity of your prayers and brought him back to you...

Morning finds you with your face pressed against his neck, the scent of his cologne clinging to your nostrils, but you can't trust your nose to tell you the previous night had been real - after all, you have been sleeping in his bed wearing his clothes for so long. That's reason enough for you to open your eyes dreading the outcome, but when your sleep-clouded eyes focus, his own are the ones to greet you greet you looking back. His hand feels as heavy and warm as you remember when he runs it through your hair, a habit as much as a gesture of reasurement. For he knows what you fear, he can tell by the way you stare in his eyes. He feels it too, that same crippling dread, since he dreamed of you every night and woke up to an equally empty bed. That is why, the previous night, he fell asleep after you and woke up before you did. When he leans down to kiss your forehead you can't get mad at him, because you know it is not patronizing, but his way of saying he loves you and he won't leave you again.

As he walks to the bathroom wearing his favorite robe, you watch the traces the bullet left behind: his strides are a bit slower, his left eyelid is a bit droopy and, just as his right hand, it twitches when he tries to move too fast. You know those are going to be the constant reminders the two of you are going to live with for the rest of your lives, but even when you know he won't be able to shoot a gun again, you are glad to have a big walking miracle preparing you pancakes for breakfast.


	3. The Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes to make a mistake is a wandering mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of ficlets, this looks like an actual fic. How about that?

You are not as naive as to believe things are going to be back to normal with him around; after all, what kind of normal would that be like? To run after some weirdo trying to take over the world? Your life has been anything but normal from the moment your paths crossed - well, from the moment you actually acknowledged his presence, because you'd rather forget his role as messenger of bad news and rather think the first time you saw him was when he got you out of prison. And yet you can't ignore the importance of the necklace you still carry around your neck; your hand reaches for it when you think of him. The first time Roxy noticed, she gave you a curious look but said nothing.

You can remember one day, in the middle of a mission, you reached for it in front of Merlin, who just rolled his eyes and shook his head, knowing pretty well the significance of the item. You suspect it had been Harry who told him all about it, because you don't remember saying a word to him. Vaguely, at the beginning of your acquaintance with Roxy, you mentioned the origin of such a peculiar piece; but the real significance? She probably inferred it without your input.

But what about the rest of the kingsmen? Well, it might have been obvious before by the way Harry was always so protective of you, but what grants you the ultimate boy toy nickname is entirely your fault. Yeah, it is. And it happens during one of the kingsmen councils. You are sitting by Harry's side, right hand and all that to the brand-new Arthur, pride shining in your eyes at how the man you love has risen from the ashes to be even stronger than what you could have imagined. So when Lancelot speaks about a situation in Mexico, giving some boring details about underground bases and distribution routes and you have to ask something about it, you don't notice that the first word to leave your mouth is " _Hazza_ ". It is the way his eyes open wide for a fraction of a second what makes you realize something is wrong, but it takes you several seconds to notice it is you who made a fucking mistake. 

The rest is, just as expected, a natural series of unfortunate events: Roxy is managing - you still don't know how - to laugh out loud with just her eyes, her gaze barely leaving you during the two-hour meeting; Merlin gives you a quick amused smirk as if to say 'I knew you would screw up', shaking his head as he goes back to his notes. And Harry? As you expect, recovers instantly after clearing his throat lightly, going back to talk about the next undercover mission with ease. The rest of your fellow kingsmen watch you with covert glances that vary from amusement to disapproval to utter annoyance. It doesn't help at all when you unconsciously reach for you necklace for reassurance - does everybody know who gave it to you? You desperately need to learn some new soothing techniques.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time I dare to post something here, been too much of a chicken to actually post anything before so yay for my very first work! And I really hope this will motivate me to keep posting some other fics I have lurking around on old notebooks.


End file.
